


Sketchbook

by Classic_Rocker2000



Category: Nirvana (Band), The Beatles (Band), The Rolling Stones, The Who (Band)
Genre: Art based on others' fics, Art that I've Made, Breaking the Hourglass, Gen, Jokes about cancel culture, Kissing, Modern AU, Much of the art here was created using reference, Note trigger warnings when/if they come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings may change, Rule 63, Some chapters may contain self-inserts, The Hours and Times, Vampires, Writing Process, Yellow Submarine, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Rocker2000/pseuds/Classic_Rocker2000
Summary: A little spot where I can post artwork I've drawn mostly pertaining to the Beatles, but some other fandoms may pop up.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/John Lennon, John Lennon/Yoko Ono
Comments: 27
Kudos: 31





	1. Yellow Submarine Redraw

Starting off very simply, I decided a while back to redraw a scene or two from Yellow Submarine. I did mess up on John's boa shirt thing and George's sleeves, but aside from that, I think this turned out alright. 

I won't always be uploading drawings in this cutesy, semi-chibi style, but I get the feeling that it will be a decently-sized portion of the drawings I put into this book, seeing as they are, admittedly, quick and easy to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if my drawings aren't of a stellar quality like some of the artists uploading drawings here. Admittedly, I've stayed in my comfort zone for far longer than I should have, and I'm currently working on trying new techniques to become better. As such, I'm largely publishing this to both showcase skits and my eventual art improvement. I think I've come a long way already compared to where I started six years ago, but I still have a lot to learn. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism.


	2. Writer's Blue Screen of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that happened last month while I was thinking about how I wanted the storyline of (Just Like) Starting Over to progress. (Apologies for a very mild rant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware potential spoilers for (Just Like) Starting Over

So, as some of you may know, the first fic that I ever uploaded to Ao3 was "(Just Like) Starting Over," which took this concept that was everywhere at the time (that being Paul McCartney going back in time) and changed it up a bit to have that happening to John. While I seriously need to get over nerves and writer's block and finish the second chapter already, I've also been spending part of my time planning ahead for how the rest of the story turns out. Towards the start of August, I got myself majorly stressed out over what I'm going to do about John's relationship with Yoko, even though I know for a fact that there is still a lot of ground I want to cover before I get anywhere close to that point. Now, I've since calmed down and have even discussed some of the options I may take in the future on Discord with friends (such as giving Yoko a more sympathetic portrayal and/or having John end up with someone else), but when I'm in a panicked state of any sort, I often have a hard time thinking rationally.

Part of the internal struggle at the time was caused by the disconnect between reading Kreekey's posts on Tumblr (which go into great detail about Yoko and John and some of the stories surrounding them, and as a plus, she also provides links and sources for her posts, as well as pointing out stories that originated from unreliable sources) and almost everyone else's thoughts (which range from mild dislike to outright hatred). Now, I still don't know where I stand on Yoko, but that's largely because I don't think I know her well enough to truly render judgement. I just know I've heard that she, Paul, and Ringo have since made up. I don't want to call anyone out though. I know that at the end of the day, we will all have separate opinions on Yoko, and I'm just one of thousands with a stance on her. Personally, I think she's probably done at least a few things that I disagree with on a moral level, but so has John (especially his treatment of Julian). I've made my fair share of mistakes too. Truthfully though, I still don't think I know enough about her to really have much of an opinion. While I still don't know what my solution will be to the question of "What about Yoko and Sean?" it is something I would like to give more thought and really stress about when the time comes. Not when I haven't even gotten the second chapter finished.

The other part of the problem is that I am a bit prone to trying to find an outcome that will make everyone happy, even in cases where it's unrealistic. Really, I think what I need to do is realize that, no matter whether John ends up with Yoko, Cynthia, May, or even an OC, I'm going to have people who will disagree with me on the course I took, and that's okay. 

Anyways, I'm sorry this stretched out so long. This was just meant to be a shitpost about the fanfic writing process. Not a diatribe on how I'm basically Switzerland when it comes to Yoko. I hope to post the next chapter of (Just Like) Starting Over by the end of September, if not earlier than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that this turned into a bit of a spiel. As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	3. Genderbent Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew the Beatles as girls a while back, simply for the sole reason I could.

As I stated in the summary, this was basically an excuse for me to draw Rule 63 Beatles art. Admittedly, while I find some aspects of this drawing extremely wonky (especially Paul's eyes), I think the overall result was pretty good. I originally meant to draw this in a similar fashion to the Yellow Submarine poster, but eventually, I conceded to this format after many struggles with the anatomy. 

And also, just in case anyone asks, I did come up with names for these four young women.

George- Georgia Harrison

Paul: Jamie Paula McCartney

John: Admittedly, I'm still deciding between Julia, as a tribute to John's mother, or something that sounds closer to "John," such as Joan or Joanne. For the purposes of this exercise, we're sticking with Joanne Winifred Lennon. 

Ringo: This was another one that tripped me up a bit, since I don't think there really is a female equivalent of "Ringo." Instead, I came up with the idea that Ringo in this AU traveled around in men's clothes for a while before joining the Beatles and the name stuck. So basically, her name here is Rachel Starkey, AKA Ringo Starr. 

I still haven't decided yet whether to turn this into an actual fic or just write the occasional one-shot centering around this idea (since I don't want to write too many fanfics at once, because I know from my days on Fanfiction.net that if I start writing too many multi-chapter fics at once, I start to get bogged down, especially when my first and primary focus is usually on schoolwork). But that's a decision I can make another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	4. The Hours and Times Scene Redraw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hours and Times is basically a Lennstein fanfic set to screen, and by god, I love it.

Did I screw up on Eppy's face? Absolutely. Am I still proud of how this turned out? Aside from having to grab a marble background off Google, yes. Jokes aside, I love the Hours and Times (even if all the UST can get more than a little painful at times), and I thought David Angus and Ian Hart did fantastically as Brian Epstein and John Lennon respectively. I simultaneously love and hate the fact that they never confirmed whether the "intense affair" between John and Eppy was "consummated" (John's words) because while I am a die-hard shipper of these two, I also understand that both John and Brian were dead well before 1991, and the filmmakers wanted to leave it ambiguous out of respect. 

Also, for once in my life, I remembered John's freckles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	5. Hair Peace (2020 edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right at the start of the pandemic, John's YouTube channel released a video that was edited slightly to fit the situation. I got ideas.

It feels like forever and a day ago that we entered this COVID nightmare, and honestly, I'm surprised at how I haven't gone insane. Not from the lack of socialization, I was already pretty asocial before this whole thing began. It's more from just how long this thing has panned out. 

Anyway, I caught a video from John's YouTube channel, as mentioned in the description, and for a brief time, I was considering doing a thing where I drew some of my favorite musicians coping with the current situation. I only drew John and Yoko before I realized it might be a bad idea, considering how terrible things have been all around. Rest assured, I haven't gotten the virus, but I have remained vigilant, especially while I'm attending a university that allows in-person classes. 

As for why Yoko has short hair, I honestly don't remember the reasoning behind it. I think I figured that Yoko would've have sold her hair to people needing wigs in this time of crisis, but I'm still not sure if that's how any of this works. I just know I probably should have made them look closer to how they did in the video I based it off of (except for John's beard because he looked dreadful with it). 

On one final note, I do hope this pandemic doesn't last too much longer, but seeing as I live in America and the leadership hasn't been spectacular, I have no idea when it will end for me. As I've said though, I'm doing my best to stay safe and healthy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	6. Keith Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Keith John Moon (8-26-1946 - 9-7-1978)

So Keith Moon died of an overdose, and while I initially drew this for Keith's birthday a couple weeks ago, I figured I'd post it here as a belated birthday/deathday pic. 

I started listening to The Who last year on August 23, 2019. I was at a soccer game and somehow, I got reminded that Keith would have been 73 that day. It was a bit late in the day for me to draw a picture, but I did end up listening to some of their music. Admittedly, there's still a lot of their music I still need to listen to, but I will say, "Baba O'Reilly" is kickass. 

Sorry I don't have a whole lot more to say. My brain's dead and I still have an essay to write. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	7. Acid Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Robot Chicken sketch

Another lighter chapter this time, this one involving a scene redraw from an episode of Robot Chicken. I paid a bit more attention to detail this time, especially in making sure John and George's shirts/jackets/whatever were accurate to the movie, and I will also say Ringo's eyes were inspired by a similar drawing on DeviantArt

The original sketch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AA8jc5T75w

Where I took inspiration for Ringo's eyes: <https://www.deviantart.com/strabius/art/Beatles-and-Beatles-and-Beatles-437678109>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated


	8. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (late) drawing of Cynthia Lennon (nee Powell) for what would have been her birthday

So, I'm a little bit late, but I drew this for what would have been Cynthia's 81st birthday today. I remember reading her book _John_ back in April (April 1, specifically), and it absolutely broke my heart. Maybe she was a bit too forgiving towards John in some of his shittier moments, but honestly, I've made the same mistake at times. Honestly, I think she's a strong woman and I think Julian was lucky to have her as a mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	9. Cancel Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a shitpost a good friend sent over Discord.

So, recently, I was reading this fic called [“Breaking the Hourglass,” ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F25467670&t=MmY3NzM2YzVjNTFlYWUwOGViMTY2MDIxZjA1N2M1OTFkNDdiNTJmNywxMDgwNGM1MGZjY2U2OTI0N2I4YTFhOGQ0ZmRiNWNmOGYzMWVhMjI4&ts=1600331901)and just to give a heads-up, everything under the asterisks is going to involve heavy spoilers

***

So, basically, I’m more than a little obsessed with time travel fics (probably at least a little obvious by now), and that includes the one I was just talking about. Basically, Paul went back and forth across time and because of that, John, Brian, and George all got to live to the modern day. I was discussing this with a good friend, @inkinmyfingertips, and in short, this is based on something she sent in the chat. 

The way I figured, John’s balding but manages to be more comfortable with himself, Brian aged like fine wine (but never moved past using an early 2000s desktop), and George... basically was just George in 2001 if he’d never gotten cancer. 

The random Sean questioning his dad’s life choices wasn’t part of the text post, but it was still a fun little joke to throw in. 

(Reblog, don’t repost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	10. (Belated) Brian Epstein's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I drew for what should've been Eppy's 86th birthday

So, first off, I’d like to apologize that this is late. Secondly, I’d just like to wish one Brian Samuel Epstein a very (if slightly belated) happy birthday!

I will make it no secret (if my track record is any indication) that Brian is one of my heroes and I think he deserved so much better than he got. For now though, this picture will have to do. 

For once, I think I had the easiest time drawing George as opposed to the other Beatles, but I think John turned out pretty well as well. ...Paul, I am so sorry for fucking up your face (even if I made an even more major gaffe with Ringo’s eyes). 

As for Brian’s pins, one’s the pride flag for gay men and the other is based on a pin I actually own in real life to honor him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. ^.^


	11. Vampire Stu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art I drew while writing my latest one-shot.

I will admit, the pointy ears were something I added during the drawing process after I'd submitted my fic to the writing party, as was the crimson circle around Stu's pupils (both of which were added to hint at Stu's undead nature). Everything else is more or less what I had in mind when I was writing the fic. Also, I enjoyed teaching myself to draw clothing folds and backgrounds with this one. Not much else to say about this one aside from the fact that I really, _really_ need to write about Stu more often, partly because I want more Stu content, and most the stuff I do find portrays Stu as an asshole when he's really just a timid bean with resting bitchface who really just wants to focus on his art. 

The calendar painting belongs to Vincent Van Gogh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


	12. Writing Melodramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a minor incident that happened while I was working on Powered.

This is a shitpost, really. I do plan on at least trying to having something ready for the anniversary of George's death by tomorrow evening, but we'll see how that pans out. 

Anyways, if my memory serves me well, the incident this is based on happened the night Gizmo and I uploaded the first chapter proper of Powered (I'm trying to get the next chapter finished, I promise). I was looking over it right around the time we published it, and I noticed we accidentally uploaded the chapter with a typo. Namely the word "quickly" had been in a sentence two times in a row. Being rather a perfectionist, I panicked and quickly edited it, but it was still heavy on my mind, so I drew this in maybe fifteen minutes (mostly so that the lines would be relatively straight). 

Was it melodramatic of me? Definitely. Am I posting this anyway to poke fun at myself? Yes. I love self-deprecating humor. 

Also, I wanted to poke fun at the idea of John, of all people, being rational. 

Also, this was me using a trial version of Sai instead of Photoshop. I don't think any differences in art styles should be incredibly noticeable, but I did just want to mention that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


	13. George Harrison Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something I drew to honor George.

19 years ago, we lost George Harrison to cancer. I decided to draw this in honor of George, including the pics I used as reference for this. I probably should have made the background more detailed, but I’ll confess, I didn’t have a good plan for that. What I did do was to draw George across three different decades: The 60s, the 80s, and the 00s. I don't remember what I was hoping to accomplish, but I like how it turned out all the same. 

On a personal note, I will say that I was a month shy of my first birthday when George passed. His music has really helped me in getting through the anniversary of his death this year, and I hope he’s happy wherever he is now (probably reincarnated, so I guess it should be whoever he is now.)

George belongs to himself. 

Edit: Adding proof to avoid any further confusion. I took it from a speedpaint I made but haven't uploaded yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	14. Heavier Than Heaven (Part One?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author reminisces about the time she wasted $17 on a book about Kurt Cobain via a picture she technically drew before she even read it.

Hey guys, I'm finally back. ...With a picture for an entirely different fandom. 

Alright, so first, I'd just like to explain why this didn't update for a month and a half. First, artist's block has been a bitch as of late. Second, anon flaming was rather demoralizing (comments on all my fics will now be moderated). 

Second, I should explain the story behind this one. Between July 2018 and May 2019, I was obsessed with Nirvana. In early September 2018, I heard about a biography about Kurt Cobain that was... from what I heard (and later saw for myself), full of inaccuracies. It was Charles Cross's _Heavier Than Heaven_ , and... I initially didn't pick it up for several months after I heard about it. I did end up reading it around January or February of 2019, and... yeah, it was just as bad as I'd heard. If I ever get the gumption to start posting reviews here, I'll share my thoughts, but for now, I will just say that the writing was at times salacious, and Cross relied far too heavily on Courtney Love's word. 

The funny thing is, I drew the original sketch to this not long before I actually read the book, and it proved to be surprisingly accurate to what my experience of reading it turned out to be. 

...And I still ended up buying a $17 copy from my local bookstore with the full intent to make fun of it. A couple months after that, I got obsessed with the Rolling Stones. 

Fun times. 

Original sketch (drawn in early 2019): 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! :3


	15. Stoned Redesign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author vents about media she found lacking for the second chapter in a row because she's bored

Basically, all you really need to know here is that I found the movie Stoned extremely lacking, which sucks because it's the only movie in existence that focuses on the life and/or death of Brian Jones. 

Towards the tail-end of my obsession with the Rolling Stones, I decided I was going to take some scenes from the movie and draw them how I might have done them had I directed the movie, and this was the only scene I got around to drawing before I swapped to the Beatles fandom. 

From what I remember about my thought process, there were two things I really wanted to tackle with this drawing: The fact that they had Leo Gregory, who was 26 at the time, playing a 17-year-old Brian Jones, and that there were way too many shots with Brian by the side of a pool (I mean, I get it, he drowned, but I also don't need to be reminded of it every other scene or two). I didn't have a specific actor in mind, though, so I ended up referencing a picture of Brian Jones from around the same time. The background was sourced from Google Images because I was very avoidant of drawing backgrounds back then, which is something I plan to rectify a bit in 2021. I forget if it was Brian's actual childhood home or some random house from the same area, but I figured it'd make more sense for him to be playing guitar on the streets of Cheltenham as opposed to the side of a pool. 

I did kind of jack up Brian's face, but at the same time, I'm quite satisfied with how this turned out. I might get back into it at some point, but I don't know if or when. Maybe I'll also do other films, but the problem is, most other films about rock stars I've seen as of late were ones that I liked (like _Backbeat)_ and even then, I don't know how interested anyone would be in the idea of me doing "historically accurate" redraws of movie scenes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
